Just Maybe
by Shi-Otaku 324
Summary: Kai loves Misaki. Misaki loves Kai. What will happen if they confess? or did they? Will everything work out just like what Miwa and Akari has planned? Find out in this story! Song fic! And a little not so happy ending. :3 KAISAKI! Slight Akari x Miwa
1. Crushing x heart broken

**Shi: SO I can't continue my KaiSaki story coz if school. You don't how much trouble I've been through just to secretly write stories -_- But I'm continuing it on ma ntbk.**

**Miwa: Oh really? How?**

**Shi: Yes and how? my seatmate keeps saying (translated from Filipino to English) "Teacher, someone's writing. *took my notebook*" Somthings like this.**

**Miwa: Then how come you're writing another story?**

**Shi: what story? this or the other thing that was on wattpad?**

**Miwa: Wattpad**

**Shi: Oh, well that's coz it's famous in my classroom :3 I meant, even boys read it. BTW, PEOPLE, IF YOU GUYS ARE FILIPINOS, PLEASE READ MY STORY IN WATTPAD TITLED "HOW MY CRUSH BECAME MY BROTHER"**

**Miwa: Why'd you write that anyways?**

**Shi: So I can be famous like ate Denny (that's her nickname but not real name. In english it's sister Denny, we call everyone like that, very respectful :3) and her story in wattpad that ACTUALLY TURNED INTO A BOOK AND BY NEXT YEAR, THE NEWS SAID THAT IT WILL BE A MOVIE! BOO YEAH! **

**Miwa: O_O WOW! **

**Shi: anyways story! ON! **

**SONG INSPIRATION: Siguro by Yeng Constantino (Filipino singer and song) and Heart skips a beat**

* * *

Misaki Tokura, the teenage girl in love with a famous boy in their school, Kai Toshiki. What could go wrong about crushing? Heart breaks.

**Misaki's POV**

I was leaning by the door observing Kai, a.k.a. my crush ever since. He was walking with his bestfriend, Miwa Taishi. As they walk passing me, I felt like I'm in a different world. Every time he's near me, I'm stammering, feeling shy, curving and the words that I was gonna say were like missing. The only thing I see is his face. His handsome looking face.

In class, I end up failing spending my time looking at him expecting for him to also look at me but failed. I'm Still loving even though he's ignoring me. I'm just waiting here, staring at him, just in case he looks at me. I don't care if he doesn't love me. At least, in my dreams, you're the only one I want, no, I time you smile in my dreams, it's like I don't wanna wake up.

After class, I was looking at the bulletin board. Something unexpected happened. He was there! Standing beside me! Like some inches away! I don't wanna look stupid in front of him! Come on Misaki! Think of a conversation at least! But I'm getting crazily confused! Every time I open my mouth, I ended up stammering like my tongue is twisted and in tied in a knot.

I was just standing there staring at him. Why is it always have to be like this?! I end up only seeing his face! So cute but this is embarrassing! I always see him everywhere and my surroundings are so confusing like a maze! "Um... Misaki..." I heard him said. But I didn't hesitate, I quickly ran away leaving him there. I must be looking stupid doing that and rude too. Maybe, just maybe, he'll accept my love even though he doesn't love me.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I was about to say something when Misaki ran away. I wish I didn't say something, but it'll be too awkward if I didn't. My only hope is to talk to her. I can if I could but I can't. Why should I suffer like this? In case you're wondering why I'm acting all crazy like this, it's because Misaki is well... my forever crush. Yeah, weird I know but I can't help it. Every time I see her, my heart would skip a beat. I'm being Paranoid! As I walk on my own, Miwa, my bestfriend passed by me.

"Hey."

He greeted. I was not in the mood though. "I saw what happened there. I think you should really tell her about your feelings for her." What?! "No way." I said turning my head. I may be like blushing now but I don't care. I.. It's just... "Why? She might be stolen from you by other guys! Besides, I don't want sis to get on some dirty hands of some weird guy! Just go confess! Or maybe... you're hiding something?" Miwa said taunting me to say something that I don't even know. "It's just..." I started. "It's just that I think she needs someone who is better than me." I said clearly, which I think shocked him. "Better!? Than you!? What'd you expect?! Someone who has blonde hair?! A rock star?! An idiot!? A rapist?!" Okay, that was a little not what I expected.

"No, I meant someone who can take care of her better."

"Confess to her then. You don't wanna get stolen by others from her and so am I." He said seriously. Is he an idiot or a love handle? "It's not that easy." I said simply. "Can't say it? Can't sing it? Then do it like this: Write your confession to her through a paper then write 'From: Secret Admirer :)' AKA, Love letter." A love letter huh? I though about it. Until I said, "Not bad yourself, Miwa. You know what? That's what I'm gonna do. And seriously, rapist?" I said popping a vein. That really ticked me off. "Oh hehe just a guess :3"

And that I did, I spent my night writing it.

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

So um, I'm in my room writing something. Love letter, and you know exactly who is it for. I've decided to write this love story because of Akari forcing me to confess. Well, I hope this is worth it. Many questions came to my mind, "Will he reject me? Is he gonna accept it? What if he likes someone else?" No, I must think positive. No conclusions. Why did I even do this?

**Flashback**

"Saki-chan!"

I heard Akari's voice running up to my ear. She ran up to me and said, "I saw what happened back there. In front of the bulletin board." She said playfully. I can feel my cheeks burning up! Oh c'mon!? at this state?! "W-w-what a-about it?" I said nervously. "Why don't you just confess?" Wait, what? NO! "No way in hell! I rather not." I said. Why did she brought that up? "Well, you don't wanna get stolen by others, right? I don't want my bestfriend to be all alone *pouts* Come on, confess. If you get stolen, you'd be crying for love's sake." She said, she's really forcing me. Good for her, I'm an easy person. "Well, I guess. I think it's time to." I said blushing a little. I must be look stupid. "Great! We- I mean, I'll be watching your back!~" She said and ran away. Wait, WE? What the-?!

**End of Flashback**

Well, I need to do this. Come on Misaki, your better than that! Be more brave! Like in the VF Circuit. As I write this 'Love letter' down, I played my memories in my head trying to think about him and only him. The time when he became my bestfriend in elementary, he became one of the heartthrobs, every time he walks passed right me, we end up partnering, we accidentally met in some places like earlier and more else. I just hope he accepts this.

At least, in my dreams, you're the only one. At least, I'm loving even though you don't love me back.

* * *

**End of POV**

Out of the blue, Someone behind the building was spying at Misaki. She quickly left and facing a blonde boy. "So, did she agreed?" Miwa asked. "Yes and let's just hope that we can get them confess each other." Akari said removing her cap. "Yeah, good thing I forced Kai. Can't wait for the greatest day! Which is tomorrow." Miwa said. "Yeah, I just hope nothing will break our scenario." Akari said as they walk the sidewalk. "Um so, I was thinking..." Miwa started as Akari looked at him wanting him to continue. "Will you go out with me?" Surprisingly, Akari jolted. "Um, it's stupid sorry!" Miwa apologized but Akari said, "No! It's so cool!" Miwa blushed. She accepted him. The two dated at a Cafe and talked about almost everything.

And so, the two matchmakers are bound to be together.

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

As I walk to school, I calm myself down and control my breathing. I tried to calm my hard and fast heart beats down but it won't. I'm both hyperventilating and being paranoid! Gah! Okay cool, stay cool, be brave mah! As I played my imagination of what's gonna happened, I closed my eyes and held the letter tightly.

_As I gave him the letter, he would smile at it. Hoping that he would accept it, which he did. He accepted my love._

As I walk in the hallways, I can hear some talking and a little giggling. I went up the corner, and saw what I've not expected. A girl around my age was in front of Kai, holding her hand up waiting for something. Then, I saw Kai, holding a paper. It was color yellow with a heart at corner bottom. I didn't expect this. I saw him smile at it as the girl smiled too. Uh oh. I'm too late. I can't stand this. I quickly left the scene feeling depressed, lonely and alone. "I will never love again." I said to myself. As I walk down the hall, I dropped my love letter which was supposedly for him. I shouldn't have love him. Now, I'm too late. No one to love, no one to be with. I felt alone.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I read the letter of the girl for me. Well, obviously. As I read it, I smiled. I didn't smile at the fact I liked her, I smiled at scene I made in my mind. Misaki was smiling at the letter I gave her. But I wanted Misaki, and she only. "You know? I like the way you have a crush on me and how you confessed your feelings. But... I'm sorry to say that I have someone else. And I'm waiting for her." I said smiling. I saw the girl's face saddened. I gave her the letter. "Well... at least let me try! Let me date you!" The girl forced. I can't accept it. "I'm really sorry. You're not the girl I love." There, I said it. I need to rush. So I can see what will happen after She read my letter! I hurried and didn't waste anymore time.

I ran up where her locker is and hid behind the wall. I saw her looking gloomy, I hope she's well. Don't wanna miss this great day! **(A/N: Hold it, Toshi. I'm not done yet ;))**

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

I walk down to my locker depressed. What would you feel if you saw your crush with someone else? Of course, the same feeling I'm having. I opened up my locker and saw a purple paper. Which was my favorite color but what is it doing here? I took it and opened it curiously. The moment I knew that it was a letter, I read it.

_Dear Misaki,_

_ I've always been watching you from afar. I felt like a coward every time I tried confessing to you. I'm sorry that I just put it through a letter. _

_ I love you, Misaki Tokura._

_ From: Your __Secret Admirer_

I crumpled the paper. What a waste, my classmates are always doing this. Playing with every girl's hearts. **(Initially, she turned cold-hearted in a way after loosing the man he loved. It's inedible, I think. xD) **I threw the paper on the floor and walked away, not wanting anymore of this love.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I saw her read it. I was gonna put a smile but she crumpled it and threw it away. It was horrible to watch. As she walks away, I took a step and took the crumpled paper. I looked at her with grieve sadness, depression, loneliness and alone. I tightened my grip on the paper and threw it on the trash can. What a waste, I shouldn't have loved. I guess she's really different. I shouldn't love another girl. I can't handle such. I walked to my class and didn't pay attention at all.

* * *

**No one's POV**

From the corner, 2 heads popped. It was Miwa and Akari. "That was horrible." Miwa commented. "Yeah *sobs* I wish that spoiled brat did not confessed to Kai. It's her fault!" Akari exclaimed. "Hey c'mon, it's not a fault that you love. I guess sis can't handle it anymore such." Miwa said standing and Akari followed. "But it was Misaki's first love. How can that happen?" Akari said sobbing.

Attention readers and reviewers, Love is the most powerful thing in the world. It's very powerful. Love can save you from a horrible past and a hurtful pain. But loving too much can hurt you as well. Like my own motto said, "If you love someone, set them free. But they will always stay in your heart." LOVE. A word easy to say, easy to spell and easy to show. But it's hard to do and to forget. Loving is not that easy. So all of you must know, that we have to keep our guards like what happened in this story.

* * *

**Shi: DONE! Hehe sorry of it's a little not what you expect but I can say, "Welcome to my world." -_-**

**Miwa: How tragic! You're mean.**

**Shi: I don't care what you say to me. I'm not affected. This is the world. Live with it.**

**Akari: Horrible! Why can't you make a happy ending? :'(**

**Shi: Well, I can but I relate this one to life. Many didn't experience a happy ending ya know.**

**Akari and Miwa: Whatever!**

**Shi: Fine -_-* READERS, IF YOU WANT A HAPPY ENDING, YOU CAN REQUEST IT :D I HAVE AN IDEA FOR IT ANYWAYS :) AND SORRY IF I KINDA GET LOST IN THE END THOUGH. THE LORD IS TESTING ME.**

**So, REVIEW please!**


	2. Partnership x Advice

**Shi: Oh yeah! I'm back in the House!**

**Miwa: Actually, you just come back from the dead.**

**Shi: That's harsh -.- Anyways, here's new chapter! Sorry it took a while hehe Kinda busy. Anyways, here are some responds from my reviewers!**

**Mari-mew: Yes! It is! That was my inspiration of creating this story, I love Nanao-chu's animation of Siguro ^_^ Hope ya like this!**

**MeWantCupcake: Me too! :D Here's the new chap! Hope ya like it!**

**Filipina FTW: Opo, I am. Thanks and ignore my grammars xD I'm just a fast typer :3**

**Misaki: Thank you!~**

**Guest 9/17/13: Yesuu! Daniel Padilla on the way! And that'll be in chapter 3! And, I do accept requests! And it's okay if you bug me xD**

**New chap Minna-sama!**

**Song inspiration: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift (immA Swifite!) **

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I was walking down the hall still thinking about what happened. I can't believe I just saw that. I guess, I don't deserve her.I walk in my classroom and sat on my chair. Our class president and vice president, Akari and Miwa, were infront of allof us and had their hands down on the teacher's table. Can you believe it? Miwa is VP. "Alright guys, we have an outshuttering news!~" Akari said as I pay no attention. Both of this two re just planning something stupid. "That's right, and everyone should listen" Miwa added. Tell me, are these two dating or something? "Now, By the next 2 days, we will have... A Prom Coming Event!" Akari squealed. WHAT?! Why at a time like this?! I just got heart-broken. Theclass, mostly girls, squeled in excitement.

"This is worthless." I murmured. "Say that again or I'll break your face" Iheard Akari said. What kind of ears she have? "Why is that?" I asked. What's the point of this anyway? "Because, all of your soon-to-be partner will have no partner. And you don't want a girl being alone right?" She said with shaining , I hate this. I may be seen heartless, but I don't care about the girl I'm gonna partner with will be alone, all I care is  
that the others will think that I'm a loser.

They continued to explain. "Alright, no one should be absent. Because you all are partnered up to someone!" Miwa said.I hate it already. They were about to say something when someone interrupted. "I think I'll pass." By someone, that is Misaki. I look back at her. She had her eyes closed and had her head down. "Ehh? C'mon, Saki-chan! It'll be fun! Your  
partner will be lonely and alone *pouts*" Akari begged. "Still no. Let him be." Misaki answered back. Wait, if I will not go, and she will not go to. It's fair! Because our partners can just partner each other. As Akari kept on begging for Misaki, Miwa was staring at me. "Oi, Kai! You're a Loser of you will not go *smirks*" Miwa teased. WHAT?! "I'm no loser" I saidand that's a fact. "Loser, loser. Kai is a loser ?" He said in a sing song voice. Great."Hey, Sis, if you don't go, then you must do a various dare to go on a date with Kai!" I heard Miwa said. Okay, my life isruined. Kill me now, NOW!

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

Okay, this is getting out of hand. WHAT?! He maybe my used-to-be crush but I'm not dating anyone! "No way!" I shouted turning around. "Then go to the prom!" Akari insisted. "Fine. I'll go." I finally said. ugh, I hate the fact that she even became my best friend. "Alright, so we paired up all of you. Miwa and I will tell you who will be your partners." Akari said. Of course, Akari and Miwa are partner, obviously. I waited as my name was called.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"number 21, Misaki Tokura and number 21 Kai Toshiki." Miwa and Akari said. "WHAT?!" Both Misaki and Kai shouted. "You heard it. Misaki and Kai are a pair!~" Akari said playfully. You can tell it by the shine of her eyes and sparkle in it. "Aww... how cute!" Miwa commented making a sweet loving face, which did not work for Misaki and Kai, who have their eyes glowing red as dark auras are emmitting. "Okay, okay, sorry. So, let's go on shall we!" Miwa shouted nervously as he went near Akari and the partnership goes on.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

Ugh. This is the worst. First, I had a heartbreak. Second, Miwa teased me just to get into this Prom. Third, Misaki aka my ex-crush is my prom coming partner and fourth, ... I don't even know what for fourth! "Okay, who among you doesn't know how to social dance?" Akari asked. I look around and notice some of my classmates were raising their hand. Okay, I got a bad feeling about this. "Okay, the everyone march up to the gym and let's get social dancing!" Akari marched into the gym and guess what happened. The others kept on dancing while me and Misaki are standing there like idiots. "Uhm.." She started but didn't continue. "Hey, you two! Legs and Arms don't move themselves you know!" Miwa shouted from afar. Okay, that got me pissed off. "Let's just do it." Misaki said as she offered her hand, which I gladly took. So, here we go.

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

"1..2...3 and a 1...2...3...Keep going!" Akari ordered. What are we, slaves? This is getting me off guard. Agreeing withthis prom thing was not a good idea. A very BAD one! I was trying to avoid eye contacts with Toshiki here. My head isall in the ground. Looking at my foot. I really don't remember how to social dance. This is so not on my agenda. If I mad eone mistake, my body is all on Toshiki, him capturing me. Ughhhhh! I can't wait for this to be over- "Ow!" I almost shouted when Toshiki stepped on my foot. "S-sorry, Looks like I'm a bit not used to this." He aplogized. Wow, can't believe he hasa heart. "uhm... that's okay." What the-?! Get the hold of it, Misaki! You can't fell inlove with the same man who just broke your heart. As this 'practice' kept going, we finally get to have some break. Oh man, I really need some rest! I took out my money and bought something to drink. I rather drink than eat. I wanted to be away from people. I really don't feel like myself today. I went to the garden to be with nature. In my surprise, someone was there. By someone, I meant Tosiki. Okay, returning back now.

I was about to leave when someone grab my wrist. "Please stay." What? I turned around. In surprise, he was just there behind me, very close. He looks kinda said and lonely. "What?" I asked. How idiotic can I get?! "I need to talk to you." He said seriously. "uhm... okay" I responsed as we both sat on the bench. "Misaki, I've been notcing that you look more unusual than before." He said. THis is getting intense. "What do you mean?" I asked confusely. "You are more mean than usual and well, sorry for that. Let's say... it's like I don't know you anymore." He sure is dead serious. What happened to him all of a sudden acting like this? "People change. That's it. Just accept it." I said a bit annoyed. I hate what's about to happen. "Misaki, what changed you? It's not like you're gonna change for no reason. WHat changed you?" He asked seriously. oh no. "To tell you the truth, I had a crush on someone. But I saw him looking at this letter given by Anastasia and well... he was smiling at it." There I said it. Hold those tears in!

* * *

**Kai's POV**

Anastasia? Wait, she gave me a love letter. But I didn't accept it. Does that mean she had a crush on me? I never realize that. I look at my side and realized that she was not there anymore. That was fast. I searched for her everywhere. Gym-No. Classroom-No. School Building-No. Picnic Area-No. Field-No. Man,where is she? It's dismissal. I asked Miwa and Akari if they know where is she. "Huh? She went home...crying." Akari said seriously. "Kai, you do know that she loves you, right?" Miwa asked me seriously. "I-I think. I'm not really sure."

***SMACK***

I was hit by Miwa. The pain was all over my cheeks but it's not worth it. "Do you even know how many times she cried over you?! You should be ashame of yourself!" Miwa shouted at me with grieve anger. I can't understand. "Miwa, stop it. I know you're mad about what happened, but let's just talk normally." Akari warned. I slowly stood up and told them what happened during our talk. "You better apologize to her." Akari threatened. "I was about to but. she ran away from me." I said as I felt my heart just broke. I can't handle this. I need Misaki. She's the only one who understands me. She went through all the pain, she understands how I feel. "I have a brilliant plan." Akari said raising her hand. "What is it?" Miwa asked. This is getting Out of Hand.

"Kai and Saki-chan are partners, right? Then all we have to do is make a grant gesture for both of them. By the time the clock strikes twelve, Kai would be leading Saki to the garden filled with shimmering lights!..." Akari said imagining what would happen IF we agreed on her plan. IF I agree on it. "Actually, that's a marvelous idea!" Miwa agreed. Okay, This time, I'm agreeing to it. Only because I wanted Misaki to be with me. I need her in my life. So as we planned up this thing, Akari will help Misaki get dressed for the prom. As I get ready for my BIG event. I better not mess things up like the last time.

* * *

**Next Day**

**Misaki's POV**

"What's the point of this shopping again?" I asked to Akari pulling-no- dragging me to the mall! "C'mon, the prom is tomorrow night! We need you to get a dress... and also for me." Akari said as she dragged me to this store filled withdresses and gowns. Ugh. I hate wearing dresses. This is pointless. As I stood there, Akari was looking for a good dress to wear from here to there and everywhere. This is getting boring. Why did I even agreed to this. "Oh, hey there Saki-san!" I heard someone greeted. I turned around and saw Shi, the class assistant or that's what my classmates nicknamed her. "Oh, hey Shi. What are you doing here?" I asked trying to smile, but failed. We're kind of good friends you know. "Looking for a dress to wear for the prom. I bet you are too, huh?" She said with a wild guess.

"Yeah, although, Akari is doing it all for me." I said. "Oh, then, I still have plenty of time. Let's have a little chat!" She squealed. "Okay." We talked for like 10  
minutes. She mentioned that her partner is Niel. He's not really that famous or so but he is quite the average of Shi. Some of our classmates were teasing both of them and some became matchmakers mixing up their names. "Well, actually he kinda suits you." With my small comment, she blushed quickly. She's very easy to read when it comes to these things. "What?! No way! We're just friends." She insisted.

"Hm... honestly, you two seemed like hard-to-get. Both of you have average skills in different ways. And mostly, I see Niel going near you." I said. "Oh, that's because he asks me about some works. That's it." She said grinning. "While you, in the upper hand, has a grief problem to handle. I already know that you have a crush on the unstoppable Toshiki..."

"How'd you-?"

"And I might as well help ya. To be honest, I saw what happened between you and Toshiki about the love letter I think." Shi said staring at the ceiling. Is she a stalker or something? -.- "Anyways, so here's the thing I'm gonna say to you, Ms. Toshiki." She said emphasizing the nickname she gave me. Urgh! What the Hell?! "What's with that nickname?" I said with an irritating tone as a vein popped on my head -_-* "Hehe, that's because I ship both of you~ KaiSaki~ MisaKai~ Kai x Misaki~ 3" Ugh, she even sung that one. Just hearing his name makes me sick. "And what advice would you give me?" I asked changing the topic. "I know that you hate him now, but I think you still deserve him. here." She stood up and - "Ow! Why'd you hit me?! What was that for?!" I shouted at her making the people inside the store look at us. "Woah, easy there tiger. Not done yet. Well, it doesn't matter. It's in the past." She said shrugging. Ugh... she's on her clever stupid mode again. "But it still hurts!" Seriously, it hurts. she's like a wrecking ball or a canon bolt! "Ahh, yeah. The past can hurt. But the way I see it, You either run away from it... or... learn from it." Cliche. Wait... I thought of it for a moment till I realize something. She's right.

"Misa-chan."

"Yeah?" I looked at her, she seems serious but had the urge to smile. "You can't change the past. But you can still change the future." Wow, that's deep. Kinda, but the meaning is reall intrigging. She's right. I need to apologize to Kai. Shi helped me a lot. "Thanks, Shi. You are the so called love handler." I teased her. Well, that's one of her nicknames. When she was about to leave, Akari came. "Hey, I found a perfect dress- Oh, hey Shi! Shopping?" She asked waving 'hi' to her. "Sup, already done. Though, you made a mistake partnering me and Niel."Shi said. Okay, looks like we're kinda the same. "Oh, c'mon. You two look like lovebirds!" Akari said giving her a compliment. "Says the one who is sweet to her boyfriend."Shi shouted back. "Ehh? We're just dating!" -.- I knew it. "Oh sorry, I meant soon-to-be boyfriend~" She teased winking at her.

She seemed notice what Akari was holding, which is our dress for the prom. "Is that your dresses?" She asked. "Yep!" Akari answered. "Hmm... I think the purple blue is for Misa and the Greenish yellow is for you. But something's missing..." She searched something in the store and return at us holding a thin blazer. "Here. This will suit Akari. And this flower suits Misaki!" She said while giving us the extra accessories. Never knew that she's also fashionable. "Can't wait to show this to Miwa-kun!" Akari exclaimed but Shi stopped her. "No, don't." "Huh? Why?" Akari asked. I also wonder why too. "You can't show you dress to your partner. If you do, then he won't be surprised of what will you look like. The magic of Love and Beauty won't be there anymore." WOw, some explanation. I like it. "Anyways, I'm out. I'm done shopping. Good luck with your partners at the prom!" She gave us a smile as we thanked her.

"_Thank you, Shi. I finally realized what I've been blind about._"

* * *

**Shi: Yoshu! Chapter 2 down! Hope you aka-peeps like it! Coz get ready for the next chapter! The Prom!**

**Miwa: Yesh, Pweaasseee!**

**Shi: Hai!... wait, wut?!**

**Miwa: Oh, sorry xD**

**SHi: KK, SO, I hope you guys loved this! R&R please!**


End file.
